


Break

by thedarkmoon



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, D/s undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Professor/Student past, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkmoon/pseuds/thedarkmoon
Summary: It used to be a weekly thing. But Ed's been away for the summer.





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is a kinktober fic, and as such I wrote it in one sitting with minimal editing. No beta, we die like men. Todays kink was: spanking. Ed is above age in this fic, I was thinking around 23 or so?, and while they both were in the military, it wasn't together and its set in a modern day setting with alchemy. For fair warning, there is past teacher/student dynamic and minor reference to attraction during that time but they didn't start sleeping together until after Ed was no longer Roy's student. Anyways, enjoy!

Ed knew the routine by now, and as he unlocked the basement door underneath the hostess bar, he glanced around furtively even though he knew no one would know who he was or why he was there. To any passerby on the street, it probably looked like some college kid getting home to his shitty apartment after a late night class. Which...wasn’t terribly far from the truth. Though it wasn’t technically “his”, even though the past semester he spent more time here than his shitty college dorm anyways.

Inside there were candles already lit, and he could smell the sweet scent of warm bath water coming from the bathroom. He set his messenger bag on the coffee table in its usual spot and toed off his shoes, padding to the bathroom without glancing into the bedroom where the ceiling lamp burned brightly. Instead he stripped efficiently and sank into the water to bathe.

After a perfunctory clean, though the water was warm and inviting Ed had other things on his mind that he wanted to do, he drained the tub and toweled off. He watched himself in the mirror as he braided his hair, watching the scars of his body shift and sway with the pull of his hands. He guessed he could understand that there was something objectively attractive about him, but he was far from vain. He traced the scar tissue on his shoulder briefly before he heard the light in the bedroom click off. Ed turned off the bathroom one as well, and stepped out into the candle light.

Roy Mustang was sort of a legend in the sleepy college town. Beyond the fact that his aunt ran the aforementioned hostess club and that no one really knew what exactly it was that he did for work, he also happened to have one of the most coveted lectures on the applications of theoretical alchemy at the college. There was one section per year, in the fall, with just twelve seats. Ed, for better or worse, had managed to snag the last seat his freshman year the fall before.Mustang wasn’t even a real professor, though the rumors were he had a storied military career before coming back to his hometown. He did, however, seem to light a certain fire, especially in the younger students.

“It’s good to see you,” Roy said, sitting in a chair that had been moved from the corner to the center of the room. The coffee table with Ed’s messenger bag had been shoved off to the side, though the strap of it was still within reach from the chair. Ed shivered, eyes lowered, waiting.

He heard Roy sigh, and his eyes snapped up instantly, fear gripping in his chest as the man stood and crossed the distance between them, grabbing Ed’s chin so that he had to meet Roy’s eyes.”My, my, have you forgotten your manners? It was a long summer break though, wasn’t it?” He pressed forward to give Ed a brief kiss before continuing, “I’ve missed you in class. This one is shaping up to be pretty boring.”

Ed didn't know how to respond, his throat stuck somewhere between fear and arousal. He knew, objectively, that Roy would never hurt him or punish him in anger, but the threat of disappointing him made tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Roy seemed to take it in though, because he made one of his thinking noises, releasing Ed’s chin and allowing him to turn his eyes back to the floor. 

“You should’ve told me sooner,” Roy murmured, returning to his chair, leaving Ed bereft and watching his sock clad feet.”Come here.” 

Ed knew better than to disobey a direct command and slowly shuffled forward until he was within reaching distance.When he wasn’t immediately mandled into position, he looked up through his lashes, questioning. Roy was looking at him, chin in hand, and if he didn’t know better, he’d say his expression was bored. Ed’s face flushed when he realized what Roy meant for him to do.

It wasn’t their normal play, where Roy would be all up in his space, demanding and orders barked in Ed’s ear like he was back in the military. It was one of the things that had drawn them together in the first place; Roy enjoyed the power and Ed liked the feeling of having a CO again, even if it wasn’t real. But that wasn’t where this was going, and it made Ed’s mouth fill with want.

Ed turned around, not so fast as to seem overeager, and carefully arranged his limbs straddling over Roy’s thighs, tucking in close and bending over, so that his ass was in Roy’s lap, his arms supporting his chest on the floor. He’d never told it to Roy either, that this was the most vulnerable and needy position he could have Ed in, the way it made him drip with want when he replayed their nights as he showered in the dingy dorm bathrooms. Ed would never ask for this, not in so many words anyways. But Roy always seemed to know exactly the way Ed needed to be taken apart.

Ed heard Roy pull his messenger bag across the coffee table and closed his eyes, refusing to crane his neck around to try and see. He knew what was in the bag, and he bit his lip, because it was going to hurt more than he anticipated.

“You really have been wanting this, haven’t you Ed?” Roy asked, his voice a little meaner now, and Ed knew he’d pulled out the small wooden paddle, could almost imagine the way Roy would hold it, feeling its weight, adjusting his grip. 

“Yes, sir,” Ed managed, feeling the tightness in his chest from the position he was in.Roy hummed in response, before grabbing the meat of Ed’s ass, pulling one cheek apart from the other, making him flush down his neck and shoulders as he looked.

“What's your safeword?” Roy asked, his tone practiced and bored. Ed swallowed.

“Green is continue, yellow means stop and adjust, red means stop,” Ed recited, the words feeling too heavy on his tongue. He could already feel himself starting to float away and they hadn’t even properly started yet, just from the fact that he was naked, spread on Roy’s clothed lap, being examined. He felt Roy stroke his ass, gentle touches, heavenly touches that made him twist slightly just to get the light smacks telling him to stay put.

“You still with me, Ed?” Roy asked, waiting for Ed’s nod before continuing, “We’re not starting there tonight. I haven’t seen you in three months and I don’t intend to damage you too much before we’ve even properly said hello.”

Somewhere, dimly, Ed could hear a tinny voice in his brain protesting, saying they had gotten coffee twice already this semester and that was a proper enough hello if anything, but it was easily quieted by the first heavy slap of Roy’s hand against his ass. Ed groaned as the white hot feeling flared for a moment before too quickly settling into a soft throb He’d missed this.So much.

The first smack was the only one that was slow, as Roy settled into a rhythm, three slaps at a time in quick succession to each cheek, pausing briefly between sets as Ed shifted. This position was so much more intimate than many others that they used, specifically because Ed could feel Roy’s cock pressing up into his own through the jersey soft fabric of Roy’s sweatpants. It made the sting more intense, because for every drive against his ass, Ed met equal friction below as their dicks ground together. 

Roy paused after the first ten sets, stroking Ed’s skin which was started to blossom into red, feeling the heat coming off the globes of flesh. Ed, while out of the military now, still kept up with a militant workout regime, and while Roy understood the release that exercise brought, he couldn’t imagine doing the same. He did, however, appreciate the fact that this very strong and powerful man would allow him to take him apart so intimately. Roy teased a finger lightly between Ed’s cheeks, watching the muscles ripple as he gently brushed against Ed’s hole. He shivered and moaned delightfully.

“Still with me Ed?” Roy asked quietly, returning to stroking over the reddened flesh as Ed nodded. “Do you want more?”

He watched the flush on Ed’s neck darkened. “Please, sir.”

Roy smacked each cheek once, hard, before asking, “Please what? Full sentences, Ed.” He ignored Ed’s quiet swear, returning to gently caressing his cheeks.

“Please, sir, I-” Ed coughed suddenly, and as Roy waited, he started to realize that maybe the response wasn’t going to come.

“Ed?” He asked softly, hands still and careful, and he heard the soft sob escape from below. 

“I-” Ed’s voice cracked, and then Roy was pulling him up, manhandling him around until he was cuddled against his chest, sobs escaping his throat, sounding wrenched and wrecked like a child.

“I’ve got you.” Roy said, and continued whispering sweet nothings into the crown of Ed’s head, letting him sob. This was the point of their sessions after all, to push Ed just far enough that he couldn’t hold back his emotions any longer, to push him to the point of reckless sobs and cries. To break him just enough so that Roy could put him back together again.

As Ed subsided into quieter cries, Roy reached carefully with one arm around to the coffee table, grabbing the bottle of ice water he’d tucked next to Ed’s messenger bag. He unscrewed the top and gently pressed it to Ed’s lips, who drank the water greedily, still hiccuping small sobs. Roy stroked the tears from his face, pushing back the wild hairs that had escaped the braid, giving him a golden halo in the candle light.

“I’ve got you.” Roy murmured as Ed began to sob anew. “I will always have you.”

***

Later, Roy would herd Ed into the shower, smooth expensive conditioners into his hair and lather richly scented soap on his skin. He’d put soap in his hand, push their dicks together, stroke until they both were shaking apart. They’d get out of the shower, and Roy would rub lotion into Ed’s tender skin even as Ed snarked about not needing it, and instead harass Roy to figure out what delivery they would order.Ed would probably stay the weekend. Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://starlovespatrick.tumblr.com/)


End file.
